1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower device, and more particularly to a shower device including a pivotal structure for easily and readily and quickly attaching to a wall-mounted shower faucet or shower supply pipe and for allowing the shower device to be suitably operated by the users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical shower devices or shower mounting facilities or shower head assemblies comprise one or more shower heads attached or coupled to a wall-mounted shower faucet or shower supply pipe for supplying water and for conducting the shower operations.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,927 to Valdivia discloses one of the typical dual shower head assemblies comprising a lower shower head and an upper shower head attached or coupled to a wall-mounted shower faucet or shower supply pipe with connecting conduits and arranged for allowing the shower heads to be suitably pivoted relative to the wall-mounted shower faucet or shower supply pipe.
However, the pivotal operation of the shower heads is limited and the shower heads may not be easily pivoted or rotated to any suitable or selected position or direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,552 to Fan discloses another typical shower head mounting assembly comprising an upper shower head or shower attachment fixedly attached or secured or coupled to the wall-mounted shower faucet or shower supply pipe, and a lower shower head or shower attachment pivotally attached or coupled to the wall-mounted shower faucet or shower supply pipe with connecting conduits or posts.
However, the pivotal or rotational operation of the shower attachments is also limited and the shower attachments may not be easily pivoted or rotated to any suitable or selected position or direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,442,775 to Gransow et al. discloses a further typical pivotal dual-head shower fixture comprising a stationary base body fixed to a wall and coupled to a wall-mounted mixing faucet with a hose, a U-shaped tube pivotally attached or coupled to the base body, and two identical shower heads pivotally attached or coupled to the U-shaped tube for allowing the shower heads to be pivoted and rotated relative to the wall-mounted shower faucet to any suitable or selected position or direction.
However, the shower heads are required to be pivotally attached or coupled to the U-shaped tube which is then attached to the stationary base body, and the stationary base body is then required to be attached or coupled to the wall-mounted shower faucet with a hose, such that the typical pivotal dual-head shower fixture comprises a complicated structure that may greatly increase the manufacturing cost for the typical pivotal dual-head shower fixture and that may not be easily installed or mounted by the users themselves.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional shower mounting facilities or shower head assemblies.